The bittersweet between my teeth
by myrmidryad
Summary: Oneshot. Kate/Noh-Varr. The night before the first scene of the first issue of the new run. There is clubbing. There is drinking. There is sex.


Cross-posted to my AO3 account. The title comes from the song Young Blood by The Naked & Famous.

* * *

Kate smiled as she held out her ID to the bouncer. Teddy and Billy were laughing at something behind her and she turned to grin at them as they followed her down the stairs into the club. Getting them out like this was difficult, but always worth it. She missed hanging out with them. "Hey," she said loudly before they entered the club proper, before they would have to struggle to hear each other. "We should do this more often. I _miss_ you guys!"

Teddy grinned and pulled Billy against his side. "You're much friendlier when you're drunk."

Kate pulled a face and Billy shook his head as he pulled his money out. "She's not _friendlier_ – she's just more sentimental. Nostalgic."

"Well excuse _me_ for missing you guys," she snorted, but inserted herself between them and threaded her arms through theirs to show she wasn't really mad. "Come on, boys." Maybe drink did make her more sentimental and nostalgic. She missed Eli and Tommy as well, especially Tommy. Eli had run back to his mom's a whole year ago, but Tommy had only fallen out of touch recently. He was usually her go-to guy when she was feeling like a night out. But Billy and Teddy were good too, even if Billy refused to drink too much for fear of losing control of his magic. He was always scared these days. Ever since Jonas and Cassie had died.

God, she missed Cassie.

_Not tonight_. Tonight was for the living. Tonight was for fun.

"Come on!" she pulled Teddy over to one of the bars after they'd had their hands stamped. "You owe us drinks!"

"I'm fine," Billy insisted. Kate exchanged a glance with Teddy, and she shooed him over to the queue while she draped her arms over Billy's shoulders, putting her mouth close to his ear.

"He lost the game: he's buying us drinks. Don't turn it _down_, Billy – that would just be rude."

Billy laughed, grabbing her hips when someone bumped into her and she almost stumbled. "Fine. One drink."

Kate beamed and pressed a kiss to his jaw. "Good boy."

"Ack!" Billy touched his face. "Did you get lipstick on me?"

Kate looked at the purple print on his skin and crinkled her nose. "Maaaaybe."

Billy frowned in mock-annoyance. "And what will Teddy think? What if he thinks I'm cheating on him with some trollop?"

Kate smacked his head gently. "Are you calling me a trollop, Kaplan? Because I can still take you."

"No fighting in the club," Teddy appeared behind them, three glasses held carefully between his hands. Kate took hers and kissed his cheek as well. Even in heels, she had to stretch up a little to reach.

"There," she smirked at Billy, "now you match."

"What? Oh," Teddy laughed as he saw the lipstick on Billy. "To mark us as yours?"

Kate sipped her drink and giggled. "Ex_actly_. Come on, drink up – I want to dance!" She was in the mood to party.

She didn't recognise some of the music, but most of the tunes were familiar to her, even if she didn't remember where or when she'd heard them before. She smiled as she caught Teddy's eye on the floor over Billy's shoulder. This was good for them, to relax a little. She wanted them to be happy. When Billy turned his head, she could see him smiling, her lipstick shining on his skin. When Teddy caught him in a kiss, she laughed and lifted her face to the ceiling. Yeah, tonight was her night. She was in the mood for a little extra fun. It had been too long, and she was all primped and preened, perfect for whoever she decided to ensnare.

A flash of white hair caught her eye through the blur of bodies and lights, and her heart jumped. Tommy? That would make the night pretty much perfect if he suddenly turned up. She squinted through the haze to be sure, but there was no mistaking hair that white. She tapped Billy's shoulder and held up two fingers. "Two minutes!" she mouthed, and he nodded, smiling.

She wove through the crowd and realised just as her fingers closed around the boy's shoulder that Tommy wasn't this tall. _Shit_. "Sorry!" she cried as the stranger turned around. "Thought you were someone else!" He _was_ pretty though.

The boy smiled, and suddenly he wasn't just pretty – he was gorgeous. "It's fine!" he shouted, and Kate smiled back, not moving away. Tonight was definitely her night – he was just her type.

She leaned up and put her hand back on his shoulder, her lips to his ear. "How about I buy you a drink to say sorry?"

"There is nothing to apologise for," he said loudly in her ear. Damn. "But if you are buying…" _Score_.

He didn't seem to have come with anyone else. He shouted his name over the music, but she didn't quite catch the second part, and she forgot in ten minutes anyway. They took their drinks onto the floor and Kate laughed as he spun her around. The boy had _moves_. Which was good, because she'd had quite a bit to drink now, and her balance wasn't at its usual peak.

"Hey!"

She looked around and saw Teddy waving over the heads of some other clubbers. He jerked his thumb towards the exit, but she shook her head and motioned for him to go without her. He hesitated, so she gestured to the white-haired boy and thrusted her hips with a wink. Teddy's face creased with laughter and he nodded, mouthing, "Good luck!" before turning away.

Luck? Kate turned back to her new dance partner and smirked up at him. He smiled back with lidded eyes. She didn't need luck. She had sex appeal. And so did he – in buckets. She leaned forward as the music changed to ask if he wanted another drink, but at the change in tempo, he touched his hand to her waist as if to pull her closer. Kate grinned and went with it, sliding her arms round his hips and fitting their bodies together. He laughed and draped his arms around her waist as well, the two of them grinding and swaying in the heat under the flashing lights.

Kate tipped her head back and closed her eyes, smiling at the sensation of her hair against her mostly-bare back. The boy's arms were warm on her sides, his hips pressed hard against hers, shifting steadily with the beat. _Yes_. Tonight was a good night. A puff of hot air against her neck made her open her eyes to see his face close to hers. God, he was beautiful.

They danced for song after song, barely separating for more than a few seconds at a time. Kate soon had her nose against his neck, pressed up against his chest with one of her hands in the back pocket of his pants. He was _delicious_, this boy. She could feel how hard his chest was under hers, toned and strong, and his arms were the perfect width. She could still take him comfortably if he tried anything, but he was still strong, and she liked that. She tilted her head and felt his earlobe brush her upper lip. Feeling his sudden exhalation, she grinned and closed her teeth around it gently, blowing into his ear and relishing his shudder. When he slid one of his legs between hers and pushed it up firmly, she sighed. "Mmmmmmm."

"You know," he pulled away slightly, just enough for them to be able to look at each other, "we could leave?"

Kate grinned. "Thought you'd never ask," she said loudly. Fantastic – she couldn't wait to explore what else made him shiver like that.

He smiled, surprisingly bright and happy, and pressed his forehead to hers, flicking a glance at her lips as if asking for permission. Kate slid a hand up his neck and pushed her fingers into the roots of his hair, pulling him down as she tilted her face and brought their lips together. He tasted of the sweet cocktail she'd bought him, sweat, and heat. The slick wetness of his tongue against hers was glorious, and she wound her hand into his hair properly, not minding the sweat and grease there. She wanted to be closer, wanted more. The hand in the pocket of his pants squeezed, and he smiled against her lips, sliding his hands into the back pockets of her jeans and pulling her hard against him.

Enough foreplay. She needed to be naked with this guy, and she needed it now. She tugged him towards the exit, breaking the kiss, and he followed with a wide grin. "Your place or mine?" she asked once they were outside, stepping close and kissing him again. She _liked_ kissing him. Kissing him was one of her new favourite things.

"Mine would be better," he breathed, trailing a hand down her spine. "I have a ride."

"Your voice is deeper out here," she said, surprised, before her brain caught up with what he'd just said. "Wait, you're not gonna _drive_, are you?"

"I'm inebriated," he frowned, "that would be illegal."

Kate laughed – she couldn't help it. "You're cute," she told him, holding onto his shoulders to stay steady on her heels. "What's your ride then?"

"This way," he wrapped an arm around her waist and took the opportunity to kiss her, open-mouthed and hot.

From the side, with a strand of white hair falling in his face, the pieces clicked suddenly in Kate's brain. He wasn't a normal teenager – he was one of them. A superhero. She couldn't remember which one exactly though, which was a little annoying. How many white-haired superheroes were there, anyway? It shouldn't be too hard to figure it out.

She forgot all of that when the boy climbed into the back seat of the little pod-thing he'd parked in an alley with her. "It's programmed," he explained, breath hot on her neck, making desire twist in her belly.

"Awesome," she breathed, and kissed him hard, losing no time in sliding her hands under his shirt. "Damn," she whispered, flattening her palm against rock-solid abs. He didn't hesitate to slip a hand up her back either, fumbling with the tie of her strapless top. She had to pull away and shake her head with a breathless laugh, batting at his hands. "Hang on, it's double knotted. Stops creeps trying to undo it in the middle of the club."

The boy laughed, and Kate grinned and kissed him again, forcing her fingers to loosen the knots and pull free the strings at the same time. She wanted his hands all over her. She wanted her hands all over him too, come to that. "Your turn," she smirked, leaving her top hanging around her neck as she reached for the hem of his shirt. He helped her pull it up over his head, and she realised as they lurched to the side a little that the pod was moving. "Neat ride," she told him, tossing his shirt aside and leaning back to appreciate the view. "_Nice_."

"I work out," he smiled crookedly, and pulled her top over her head so they were both shirtless. "As do you."

She shrugged a shoulder, angling her body in the pale green light that seemed to be coming from the tinted windows. "Keeps me busy. C'mere." She reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him on top of her. It took a bit of awkward manoeuvring, but they managed to shift so that they were lying stretched out on the back seat, legs tangled and hips pressed tight together. The friction was…ooh, _fabulous_. They both groaned at the sensation and pressed harder, starting to find a rhythm. "I need," Kate gasped, tipping her head back and closing her eyes as he pressed an open-mouthed kiss against her throat. "_God_, I need there…to be less _clothes_."

"Agreed," he muttered, voice hoarse. She opened her eyes to watch his face as she ground her crotch up against his, and bit her lip with a hungry smile as his eyelids fluttered, his head dropping helplessly against her shoulder.

"How far to your place?" she asked, nudging his face up with a hand against his jaw and kissing him again.

"Not far, I hope," he answered. She hoped not either, but she wasn't averse to continuing down this path while they were here. Something that was definitely not leg rubbed against the inside of her thigh, and Kate grinned, sliding her hands down the boy's chest to his fly.

"Screw this," she muttered under her breath, popping the button as the pod hummed around them, the boy bracing his hands on the seat either side of her to stop himself falling away. Screw waiting. Kate looked up at his face again as she slid her fingers into his underpants and found his cock. The boy's chest lurched, and Kate didn't have time to react before he was kissing her fiercely.

A couple of strokes, and the boy broke away with a gasp to brush a hand at the fly of her jeans. When she didn't stop him, but pushed her hips forward to encourage him, he grinned at her and helped her pull them down. Thank God she'd worn her good panties, the sexy purple pair.

She had a lot of purple in her wardrobe. So what? It was a nice colour.

"So we're doing this here, huh?" she laughed, pushing his jeans and underwear down at the same time. "Can't even wait to get back to your place."

"We could do it again when we get there," he suggested, and Kate grinned.

"I like the way you think." Wait, condoms. Crap, had she brought any?

"I have –" the boy turned and rummaged through the pocket of his jeans, taking a second to produce a small foil-wrapped square. "I have this."

Was his superpower telepathy? Hell, she didn't even care. "You total boy scout," she smirked and took it from him, wriggling her jeans further down her thighs, past her knees so she could spread her legs as much as the small space allowed. The pod was vibrating slightly, like they were inside an engine, and she noticed that the boy's pubes were darker than his hair. Weird. Tommy was the same colour all over. Maybe this boy dyed his hair?

"Boy scout?" the boy knelt up and held his arms against the ceiling to stay still as Kate tore open the square and rolled the condom onto him. "Ahh…"

"Yeah, you know," Kate's hands found his waist and pulled him down, his knees going outside of hers. She had to sit up a little to get the angle right, and she smiled as she met his eyes, which were green, she saw suddenly. "Be prepared."

He smiled hazily and kissed her lips before sliding a large hand round to the small of her back, shifting her slightly before he lined his cock up. She managed to get a hand between them to guide him in, and wished she could lift a leg to pull him closer.

She could do that when they got to his. Good plan, Katie-Kate.

They both groaned as he pushed all the way in, and Kate looped her arms around his back to hold him in place for a moment, getting used to the sensation. She sighed as he slid out, and her eyes fluttered closed as he started to thrust properly. The angle wasn't perfect, but with a little shifting, she made it work, and she started to thrust back, the two of them finding a sloppy rhythm. She squeaked as his fingers found one of her nipples and started to tease it, but then she relaxed and just lost herself. When the fingers were replaced by lips and a tongue, she arched her back with a cry, and thought she heard him hum in response.

They were becoming frantic now, the rhythm getting lost as they just tried to get as close as possible. She wanted him to come. Kate wound her fingers into his hair and pulled his head up and to the side so she could nip at his ear again. He gasped, and she smiled wickedly, holding him against her as her tongue darted out to touch his lobe, the shell, then the edge of the hole.

The boy shook and closed his eyes, moaning on every exhale. He was close, Kate could tell. Her other hand stroked the hard muscles of his thigh, but she couldn't quite reach round to squeeze his ass, and she put that on her mental to-do list. His legs were beginning to tremble, and he pulled his head away to bury his face in her neck, sucking a bruise into her shoulder as he lost control and came with a shout.

A his hips jerked with the aftershocks, Kate held him through it, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling until he pushed himself away and looked down at her, hair falling into his face in strands. "We're here."

"Cool," she grinned up at him and arched her hips to help him pull out. "You up for round two?"

"If you are," he said, kicking the door open behind him and wriggling out, tossing the condom aside and pulling his underwear and jeans up. Kate yanked her own back up as well (the thin material of her panties would suffer, but it was worth it) and slid out with a lot less grace than she would've liked, ending up in a bit of a pile on the floor.

"Whoops," she giggled. She accepted the boy's hand as he helped her up again, and leaned back to snag her top before winding an arm round his waist and admiring his toned chest. "Mmmm," she stroked a hand down his spine, "lead on."

"As you wish," he gave her a mock bow and she giggled again as he led her to a corridor, and a door at the end which revealed a neat bedroom with a large double bed. It was soft when she fell onto it, and the boy helped pull her jeans off completely this time before she returned the favour.

"This is more like it," she smirked, kicking the duvet back and stretching out. "Nice place."

"You are beautiful," he told her, and she sat up to lean on her elbows.

"Not too bad yourself. Hey," she grabbed his arm and pulled him back on top of her, then reached round and squeezed his butt. "Not bad at all."

He just laughed and rolled them so she was on top, and hey, that was something she could definitely do, she was _definitely_ up for topping. He was already half-hard, and she trailed firm fingers from his collarbone to his thighs, admiring the view and making him shiver. He twisted and reached for the drawer of his bedside table, rooting around until he found another condom. But instead of giving it to her or putting it on himself, he rolled them again so they were lying side by side, then slid a hand down between her thighs. Kate spread her legs immediately – no way was she saying no to a little extra attention.

A minute later, she was arching her back and moaning, thrashing her hair into tangles. Either this boy was naturally talented, or someone had taken him aside and really shown him how to turn a girl to mush. She didn't give a damn either way. His fingers curled inside her again and again, confident and strong, and she bucked against him, dancing on the edge, _almost there_, close enough to touch –

Her orgasm was like a wave crashing through her. Her hands clenched – one in the pillow, the other around the boy's arm, and she shouted helplessly as he worked her through it, prolonging the pleasure as long as possible until she sank down onto the mattress and sighed blissfully, opening her eyes to see his face nearby, flushed and intent.

"Gnuh," she said, and laughed breathlessly. He grinned and slid his fingers out of her slowly, eliciting one last sigh. He was fully hard, she noticed when she looked down, leaking pre-come against the sheet. She wanted him inside her right now. The rasp of the sheet against her skin as she slid herself into a sitting position raised goosebumps along her arms, but she ignored that and reached for the condom he'd taken out of his table earlier.

"Are you –" he started, but she cut him off with a deep kiss, moving to straddle him as she did so, keeping their lips connected the whole time. She even managed to open the condom and roll it onto him before she had to lean away and position herself properly, taking a moment to look down at his face as he settled his hands on her hips. He was breathing fast, his expression a little wild as he looked back at her. "Please," he said, fingers tightening on her waist, and that sent a jolt of pleasure right through her from her clit to her toes.

Who knew politeness could be so sexy? She grinned as she slid down onto him, too wet to feel much friction, and his eyes closed as he strained upwards, starting to thrust immediately. On top, Kate could give as good as she got, and she had an unrivalled view. His chest was a little pink as well now, and for some reason knowing that she was the one driving him to this state, making the cool boy from the club writhe underneath her, was enough to make her wild. She leaned down and kissed him, hard, their teeth bumping for a painful second and their tongues hot in each other's mouths.

After he came, they lay next to each other and panted, too warm to get too close to each other. Kate turned her head to look at him, the dim lights illuminating his pale hair against the dark blue pillows. He really was gorgeous. She rolled onto her side and let her eyes fall closed, dozing for a while before she got too cold and sat up, rubbing her arms. He'd pulled on a pair of boxers at some point, she noticed, and he seemed to be asleep, but then he spoke. "There is a nightdress in the third cupboard on the wall."

She looked behind her and saw the square cupboards he had to be talking about. "Thanks," she whispered, almost tripping over her abandoned jeans on the floor as she went over to look. It was yellow, and short, but she didn't mind. She pulled it on and fell back into the bed, her head buzzing pleasantly. The boy rolled over to face her and pulled the duvet up over them both, smiling with his eyes closed.

She watched his face for a long moment before her tiredness overwhelmed her, and she closed her eyes as well. Tomorrow she would have to find her way home, probably say an awkward goodbye, and catch up with Billy and Teddy, but for now she was perfectly content to fall asleep in this beautiful boy's ridiculously comfortable bed. Tomorrow could wait a while longer.


End file.
